Pin the Tail on the Ed
For the GameBoy Advance level, see Pin the Tail on the Ed (GBA). Pin the Tail on the Ed is the second level of the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In this level, Jimmy is having a birthday party, but the Eds aren't invited, so they have to find another way into his party. Plot *''are hanging over a backyard, and party noises can be heard. A backyard party is going on, and from the looks of the sign on the gate, no Eds are allowed.'' Rolf: out at the Eds "Ah, Ed boys! Cast aside like old bathwater that has not been used for broth. Pale Jimmy refuses the nincompoops from entering his celebration. Hello? Goodbye." goes away. Eddy: "What? Wait a minute! We can't let a chump like Rolf keep us from this party! We gotta get in there!" Ed: "I know! I know! We can crawl through the stinky sewers like the bacteria-fusing log in 'I Was a Teenage Sludge Hippie'!" Edd: nervous "I dunno. It seems terribly risky and unsanitary, to say the least." Eddy: "It'll be a cinch! C'mon, boys. We got a party to catch." laughs. ---- The Eds rush through the sewers, Eddy leading the way. *'Edd': "I dunno, it seems terribly risky and unsanitary, to say the least." Soon, the trio are surrounded by rats. Eddy fights them off, and they continue on past barrels of toxic waste until they come to a broken platform that will keep them from going forward. ---- *'Eddy': "Great! What're we supposed to do now?" Edd: "It's elementary, Eddy. If we move down into the water on the other side, you two can lift me up to that crank. I can lower the bridge so that we can all cross together." Ed: "Fe fi fo fum, I smell cheese-and-onion buns." ---- Edd leaps into the water, and is soon accosted by a sewer crocodile. After valiantly fighting the reptile off, he gets his friends to use the Trampol-Edd to boost him up to the level in question, and after fighting off a rat, turns the crank. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" The bridge rises, and he runs back across it to meet his friends. When all three are reunited, they go across the bridge and promptly run into two rats and two more crocodiles. After fighting them off, they find a locked door with bars at the top. *'Edd': with the lock "Hmm...this should work." The door opens, rising up, and the Eds enter the new, dry room. Unfortunately, this room is isolated, and the only way out is with a receded drawbridge. Thinking quickly, Double D takes out his slingshot and sends a water balloon flying. The balloon hits dead center on the lock, and the bridge extends, allowing the Eds to cross. On the other side, they find another locked door, and Edd goes to work on this lock as well. *'Edd': "Hmm...this should work." The door opens, and the Eds run into another part of the sewer. There is another crocodile right inside, and after they fight it off, they continue onwards only to find a clam waiting for them at the end of the sewer. Edd defeats it, and then knocks some barrels aside, revealing yet another locked door. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Edd gets the door open, and right inside the Eds find a chicken. Ed chases it, and upon capture, the chicken explodes, revealing an Easter egg (the "Small Head" gameplay setting). With the chicken caught, the Eds go up a ramp, through a platform, and down into the sewers again, passing several clams and fighting a few rats. At the end of the new sewer, a crank is found, and Edd turns it. *'Edd': "Hmm...this should work." The metal door in front of them creaks open, and the Eds enter a room with two rats. Once the rats are fought off, they go over to the side of the room, where they find another crank farther up on the wall. The Trampol-Edd is used to boost Edd to a level where he can reach it, and Double D turns the crank. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" When the door slides open, the Eds go through it and enter a veritable rats nest. After fighting past over a dozen rodents, they find themselves at a place that, if dry, is nowhere. Soon, though, Ed notices an out-of-place, cracked wall, and the Eds use the Batter-Ed to break through. Inside the new room it a sewer croc, however, and they have to once again fight. After this crocodile is defeated, the Eds realize there's nothing for them in this room, and continue down the sewers until they find another piece of out-of-place cracked wall. Breaking through this one, they find yet another reptile, but after it's defeated, it seems it has not been in vain, as there is a jawbreaker in this room. *'Ed': "Look what I found, guys!" The Eds move on, fighting their way through a few more rats until they come to another wide clearing. ---- Edd: "How intriguing! The valve to operate the door is missing!" Eddy: irritated "Well find it! The more we stand around, the less people will see my latest disco moves!" Eds suddenly notice Jonny, who is fishing in an open pool. He pulls out a giant valve wheel. Edd: "Jonny? May I see that valve for a moment?" Jonny: "Plank saw it first, Double D. Finders keepers!" Eddy: "What? C'mon, Jonny, it's a stupid valve. You'll catch another one." Plank: Jonny: "What's that, Plank? You want them to do what?" Plank: Jonny: "Okay buddy." the Eds "Plank says, 'Find a way to lower the water so we can get the clams. Then you'll get the valve.'" pulls out a straw and sucks air through it, preparing to drink up a bunch of dirty water. Edd: worried "Ed, please! Let me handle this." takes another look at the water. ---- The Eds will have to turn the valves to lower the water level. Edd leads his friends to an area, and seeing another lowered bridge, uses his slingshot to turn the lock so that they can get across. Once they pass this bridge, they find another lowered one awaiting them, so Edd performs the same procedure. When they get across, they fight off a rat and are about to open the valve when a painting by the valve swings open and Marie peers out. *'Eddy': scared "Kankers!" laughs and goes back behind the painting. Edd twists the valve. Edd: "My, my, intriguing! This should work." The water level lowers somewhat, allowing the Eds to reach the next level. After fighting off a clam, Edd is able to open another valve. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" Lee: a trapdoor "You can run but you can't hide!" disappears again. The next valve is hidden behind some crates. After breaking the crates, Edd twists the valve. *'Edd': "This should work." bitten by a clam "Yowch!" The Eds quickly make their getaway, and just in time, too, as behind them May appears and blows a kiss. They find their way to a lower level and get a jawbreaker. *'Edd': "A gift from the heavens!" The Eds run back upstairs, passing several clams and Jonny. At the top, Eddy finds Plank and gets an idea. ---- *'Eddy': Plank over the water "Hey, Jonny! Looks like you forgot about your best pal!" Jonny: "No! Plank!" Eddy: "So, how about that valve, Jonny? These clams look kinda hungry." Plank: Jonny: "Plank says, 'Bring it on, you sissies!'" Eddy: "What the–just give us the valve, and I'll give you Plank!" Plank: Jonny: "Plank says you are tricky. Alright, I'll give up the valve, just don't hurt him!" Eddy: "Alright! Double D, let's install that valve and be done with it!" Edd: "Sure thing, Eddy." gets to work on putting the valve back in its right place. ---- After the valve is installed, Edd uses it to open the nearby metal door. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" With the door open, the Eds follow a short hallway to a tower that should lead to the surface. Unfortunately, the ramp leading up it is guarded by four nasty sewer crocodiles. The Eds manage to pass them by, however, and they go up the ramp. *'Edd': "If my surveying skills are correct, that manhole cover should lead straight to Jimmy's backyard!" ---- Topside, the Eds have to create a diversion. They're going to do this by smashing all of the pinatas. This will be done by using the Trampol-Edd to smash things by bouncing Edd into the pinatas. *'Eddy': "Check out those pinatas, guys! I bet they're loaded with jawbreakers!" Edd breaks one of them, and four furry creatures that are most definitely not jawbreakers fall out. The Eds hurry over to the sandbox, and Ed leaps in. *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole!" pulls out part of the Edzilla costume. Eddy: "Costumes? We can rent them out for cash!" The trio head over to the next pinata and smash it. This one brings pay dirt. *'Edd': "Jawbreakers. Even better than lint-free socks fresh out of the dryer." The Eds find the third pinata and break it. ---- *''runs out of his house.'' Jimmy: "Vandals! Hooligans! Those are my pinatas!" Eddy: a pinata with Edd "Give it a rest, squirt. We're professional pinata poppers. We're doing you a favor." pinata splits in half suddenly, but not due to any effort of Edd's. Instead, the Kankers seem to have been hiding inside. Edd: "K-K-KANKERS!!!" Kankers leap out, laughing evilly. The rear end of the pinata falls onto Ed's head. Eddy: "Run for your lives!" Eds make a break for it, with Eddy leading and Ed bringing up the rear. ---- *'Lee': "You better run!" The Eds' last hope is to use Edd's slingshot skills to scare the Kankers away with some well-placed water balloons. A few good shots from Edd do the trick, breaking a pair of pinatas onto Marie and causing the Kankers to move to a new position of attack. This time, the combined power of a beehive and a broken pinata falling onto Marie vacate the sisters. *'Lee': "Time for some smooching!" Edd will have to defend his friends a third time from the attacks of Lee, May and Marie. This time, he brings two beehives down onto Marie's head. *'Lee': "You better run!" ---- *''Kankers are the ones running, however, as they're confronted with angry bees. The Eds watch their so-called girlfriends leave and laugh, relieved. Kevin comes up to them.'' Kevin: "Nice job! Too bad the party's over, dorks!" laughs and leaves. Eddy: "Are you kidding me?" notices Jimmy waving goodbye. "Oh come on, Jimmy. There's gotta be some cake left, right?" hands Eddy some birthday candles with a bit of cake frosting around the base. Jimmy: "Here. You can lick the icing from my candles." slips back into his house, leaving the Eds standing there stunned. Soon, Eddy is pounding on Jimmy's door, looking for an explanation, while Ed eats the candles and Edd just watches his friends with an exhausted look in his eyes. Trivia *Jimmy was seen throwing a birthday party in the series proper. The episode in question was "In Like Ed." Between that episode and this, many details are shown to be similar. **Jimmy has pinatas at his party. In the episode, he had one pinata; in the level, he has several. **Rolf is in charge of guarding the door and checking invites. **The Eds are not invited to the party. *Jonny and Plank fishing for clams is a reference to "Who, What, Where, Ed," in which they were seen bringing up a bucket of clams from the sewers. **The implication of that episode, which is that clams exist in the sewers, is used here when one of the enemies is clams. *There is a glitch in the game (possibly intentional) where if Edd uses his water balloon slingshot on an enemy in the sewers, the game will freeze, and you will have to restart the level, losing all your progress to that point. *Part of the "Edzilla" costume is found inside Jimmy's sandbox near the end of the level. *The Easter egg "Small Heads" can be unlocked by catching the chicken that is found in the middle of the sewers. *When Rolf appears, his teeth are white rather than their normal green. *The background music for this level is taken from "Thick as an Ed" ''and "Sorry, Wrong Ed". *It is not known why Jonny and Plank were in the sewers fishing for clams during Jimmy's birthday party, as it is quite probable that they would have been invited and would have attended, just as they attended his party in ''"In Like Ed." *The teddy bear in the title screen is the same bear in the title card for "Sir Ed-a-Lot." Gallery CowboysOnTheRoadTonight.jpg|Yeah, it seems Jimmy's learned his lesson. CryingInTheirSleep.jpg|Rolf, you're so smug. IfIWasAHungryMan.jpg|Well, now Eddy's all riled up. This won't end well. WithAGunInMyHand.jpg|The evil laugh? This definitely won't end well. AndSomePromisesToKeep.jpg|The first crocodile battle. WhoWantedToChangeTheWorld.jpg|Edd works a lock. WhatsAsEasyAsMurder.jpg|Edd's gonna use his slingshot. ItsAllHeadlightsAndVaporTrails.jpg|Watch out for that clam! AndCircleKKillers.jpg|Edd's getting high on the Trampol-Edd. PinTheTaleOnTheEdZappa.jpg|Disco boy, run to the bathroom and check your hair. ThePresidentsInBedTonight.jpg|Oh, Jonny's truly gone fishing. ButHeCantGetToSleep.jpg|Jonny and Plank vs. The Eds for possession of the Valve Trophy. CauseAllTheCowboysOnTheRadioAreKillers.jpg|Lower the water level? Jonny, you fool, do you really think this'll be that difficult? Ed has a straw. AndIBelieveSheLovesYou.jpg|Eddy's holding Plank for ransom. CauseYouNeverMakeHerFeelLikeAnything.jpg|"Plank says 'Bring it on, you sissies!'" SheSaidIWouldntFeelAThing.jpg|See? That's most definitely not a jawbreaker. It's a cat. ButICanFeelICanFeel.jpg|Jimmy is not happy. EveryonesInBedTonight.jpg|Look at Edd's reaction! (But hey, would you expect Kankers in your piñata?) ButNobodyCanSleep.jpg|The March of the Kanker Brigade. CauseAllTheSatellitesAreWatchingThroughOurWindows.jpg|Edd firing his slingshot at the Kanker Sisters. SheSaysSheDoesntLoveMe.jpg|Edd gets hit with a kiss shot. LikeLikeShesActing.jpg|Bang bang Eddward's silver dresser came down on her head! ButItsAsIfSheIsntTalking.jpg|Even Kankers flee from angry bees. CauseMrLincolnsHeadIsBleeding.jpg|I suppose Kevin had a good time at the party. OnTheFrontRow.jpg|"Here. You can lick the icing from my candles." WhileShesSpeaking.jpg|Well, Ed's...happy, I guess? Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels